Monologos De Un Cielo Azul
by Chobits3
Summary: Mio Al fin se arma de valor y decide contarle a Ritsu de sus sentmientos Secuela de Early Summer Rain 20 Love


_**bueno aqui les dejo la secuela de Early Summer Rain 20 love perdon por la demora :P **_

* * *

Me encontraba en el club de música ligera, esperando a que Mugi llegara y me diera su opinión sobre la nueva letra de la próxima canción, ya que ella me ayudaría a componer la pista y arreglar un pequeño asunto que tenía…

* * *

Siento la tardanza Mio-chan, pero no me podía despegarme de Ricchan y Yui-chan – se empezaba a disculpar la rubia

Descuida Mugi, ¡mira! – le dije mientras le enseñaba la letra que había compuesto, había pasado entre 5 a 10 minutos en lo que Mugi leía…

¡Es muy bonita la letra Mio-chan! – me decía mi rubia amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¡¿Tú crees Mugi?! Es que no sé si se dará cuenta con esto de que la quiero – le decía muy desanimada

¡Claro! Yo sé que Ricchan es algo distraída con este tipo de cosas – me volvía a decir Mugi

Pero que tal si no se da cuenta de que la quiero más que amiga – le decía aun mas desanimada

Si quieres Mio-chan te ayudare con eso, y así Ricchan se dé cuenta de que la quieres – me dijo aun mas convencida Mugi de sus propias palabras…

* * *

Había pasado más de un mes y yo aun mantenía en secreto o no tan secreto… mis sentimientos hacia Ritsu, a decir verdad según las chicas me decían que era muy obvia pero solo Ritsu era la única que no se daba cuenta… Mugi me había prometido, que ella me iba a ayudar a confesarme… solo espero que todo este a mi favor y que mi amor sea correspondido… habíamos preparado todo en mas de tres ocasiones pero todo se posponía por una u otra cosa… Mugi ya se había dado por vencida al preparar todo y que se pospusiera… en sí, esto jamás resultaría y que mi amor por Ritsu siempre será un secreto el cual voy a cargar por el resto de mi vida.

Los días seguían transcurriendo y siempre veía al amor de mi vida con esa sonrisa que siempre la diferenciaba de cualquier otra chica de la escuela… tan radiante que hasta el mismo sol tendría celos de ella… era de obsérvala todos los días en cada mañana, y cada tarde, y cada vez que ella dirigía su mirada hacia mi me sonrojaba demasiado y lo único que me quedaba era de evadir su mirada… solo podía escuchar sus pequeñas risitas cuando yo hacia eso…

Al final del día, mi última clase había terminado… y solo miraba por la ventana un pequeño pajarito que se encontraba volando de aquí y allá, no me había dado cuenta de que todas las chicas de mi salón se habían ido incluso ella…

* * *

(**NOTA: para apreciar mejor la parte que sigue del fic, busquen primero la canción Soukuu no Monologue o también la encontraran como Aozora no Monologue y cuando empiece la canción ósea la letra, lean lo de cursiva ;D**)

* * *

_Bajo el cielo__teñido de__rojo y azul,__estoy sola__en el salón en el cierre de__la novela__que terminé__, hay __un anhelo__ temblando __en mi pecho… _aun seguía sentada en mi asiento con mi mirada aun fija en aquel hermoso cielo, sí totalmente hermoso…_Cada día__, llevo __los libros de texto__en mi__mochila__pesada __y mi celular esta lleno de mensajes__. __Es así que parezco ser, pero yo realmente no soy así… __Me pregunto si__ podre ser algún día la persona maravillosa que soñé, p__ero__porque soy__tan tímida__, sólo puedo __hablar a través de__monólogos__  
_

Ya había salido del salón de clases… y me encontraba fuera de la escuela, caminando y con mi mirada que estaba aun en aquel hermoso cielo… _Luminoso__en algún lugar lejano__esta mi__estrella predilecta__, así que rápidamente __tome__camino a casa__. __Pero pronto__comprenderá que no__puedo regresar__, yo sólo __puedo caminar hacia__el futuro__  
_

Iba a paso lento con rumbo a mi casa, me era inevitable el no pensar en ella, cada día que la veía me enamoraba más de Ritsu… _Me pregunto__si voy a__su encuentro__en algún lugar...__ la persona de mis sueños.__Es importante__, aunque muy __pequeña__, sólo puedo __hablar a través de__monólogos.__Pero algún día__, mi sueño __absolutamente__, __sin duda__se hará realidad…__  
_

Me encontraba en frente de su casa temiendo en ir a verla o irme directo a mi casa_… Bajo el cielo__azul,__la tarde__azul,__sólo tengo una__cosa para__el mundo__, __Con mi__corazón lleno de__coraje,__sé que mi historia__va a__durar para siempre…_

* * *

Camine con dirección a su puerta, toque el timbre de su casa… esperando a que alguien pudiese abrirme… pero no había respuesta alguna, volví a tocar el timbre esperando por segunda vez, pero nada, al parecer creo que no se encontraba nadie… di media vuelta cuando de repente escuche que la puerta empezó abrirse lentamente y luego oí mi nombre… pero lo que me ponía nerviosa y algo temerosa, era la persona que lo había dicho… sí, sin duda alguna era Ritsu la que me hablaba... rápidamente gire para poderla ver… y ahí estaba con un suéter gris y un pantalón negro…

* * *

¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde Mio? – me pregunto Ritsu con una mirada de confusión, sacándome de mi transe…

Quería hablar contigo de algo importante para mi – le dije firmemente, pero por dentro moría de nervios y mas que no traía su diadema puesta, dejando caer ese flequillo que me volvía loca

Bueno pues vamos a mi cuarto y hablamos mas tranquilas – me dijo, mientras entrabamos y nos dirigíamos a su cuarto – solo avísales a tus padres de que estas conmigo, no quiero que por mi culpa se enojen contigo – me decía con una dulce sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me idiotizaba, y tal como me había dicho, le había mandado un mensaje de texto a mi mama diciendo que me encontraba en casa de los Tainaka.

¿Y bien que es eso tan importante que me quieres decir? – me pregunto poniendo énfasis en "_importante_" mientras se dirigía a su cama

No se como decírtelo, pero desde hace mucho tiempo hay algo en mi que me trae inquieta – le dije mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

¿Y que es? – me volvió a preguntar con cara de preocupación…. Y vi que se levanto de su cama y lentamente se dirigía hacia mí, no podía articular ni una sola palabra al ver que se me acercaba como un depredador que asechaba a su presa, pero de pronto me paralicé más al sentir un cálido abrazo por parte de ella…

Tranquila solo relájate y dime que tienes Mio – susurrándomelo tan dulcemente que… no podría decir que si en realidad era Ritsu la que me hablaba o solo la estaba imaginando de esa manera…

Ritsu, yo… Te amo desde que tengo uso de razón – dije finalmente zafándome de su cálido abrazo y mirándola directamente a los ojos…

Me alegra que al fin pudiese habérmelo dicho – me dijo felizmente, al parecer no se encontraba asombrada por tal confesión que había hecho en ese momento – ¿te preguntaras el por que no estoy sorprendida verdad? – me volvió a decir, y solo me limite a decir un simple "Sí"

Sabia que me ocultabas algo, pero jamás podía adivinar que era además has actuado muy extraña – me dijo con su tierna sonrisa

Entonces… ¿sabias que yo te amaba? – le pregunte seriamente

Más o menos, empecé a sospecharlo, y más con tus canciones cursis – tan tranquilamente me lo estaba diciendo

Y… ¿Qué opinas? – le pregunte mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia ella

¡Opino esto! – me jalo de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, y en menos de segundos sentí unos cálidos y humectantes labios tocar los míos, creí que estaba imaginando pero era cierto, Ritsu me estaba besando… cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por ese bonito momento que estaba ocurriendo, estuvimos besándonos hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire…

¿Entonces que opinas? – me susurro en mi oído, solo podía estremecerme por tal acción… no cabía duda que Ritsu pudiese provocarme tanto - ¿quieres que prosiga? – me volvió a preguntar tan seductoramente, solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza…

* * *

Ritsu me empezó a besar tan dulce y delicadamente… sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo por encima de mi ropa, empezó a caminar con dirección hacia una mesa, me sentó sobre ella y siguió besándome tan apasionadamente, se podía sentir calor en su cuarto… me empezó a desabrochar mi blusa dejándome solo en sostén, con mis manos baje el cierre de su suéter y se lo quite dejándola con una blusa blanca, sus manos se dirigían hacia el broche de mi falda y muy hábilmente me termino de quitar la falda…

* * *

Era tan vergonzoso estar simplemente en ropa interior y ella aun con su blusa y su pantalón…

No es justo que solo yo este en ropa interior y tu no – le dije mientras miraba hacia otro lado, no quería ver su cara y con esa mirada traviesa que suele tener…

¿Así esta bien? – me dijo mientras veía que aventaba su blusa blanca al rincón…. era totalmente sorprendente tenia un abdomen perfecto, gracia a que ella toca la batería…

No dude un segundo más y desabroche su pantalón…

Eres totalmente perfecta Mio – me susurro en el oído, yo solo me estremecí, en menos de lo que imaginaba nos encontrábamos desnudas en su cuarto… me cargo desde la mesa hasta su cama su cuerpo pegado al mio era tan exquisito, Ritsu no dejaba de besarme ni yo a ella… aunque pareciera que ella tenia el mando en los besos, realmente era yo quien lo tenia, sus manos recorrían mi piel sudada hasta llegar a mi sexo…

No te preocupes lo hare con cuidado – me volvió a susurrar… solo sentí un pequeño dolor el cual por inercia abrase a Ritsu por el cuello… ella muy lentamente empezó a sacar y meter su dedo, pero poco a poco dejo esa lentitud para ir un poco mas rápido… no cabía duda que Ritsu podía llegarme a excitar demasiado… sus movimientos eran rápidos pero tiernos, me gustaba sentirme suya, saber que le pertenezco solo a ella… llevábamos así por mas de 20 minutos cuando de repente escuche que ritsu me empezaba susurrar en mi oído...

Me vuelves loca Mio – me decía entre besos, no podía evitar sonrojarme por lo que me decía… para luego dirigir su boca hacia uno de mis pechos, y luego lamerlos delicadamente, su lengua hacia pequeños círculos en mi pezón jugando con el, provocándome satisfacción era como tocar el cielo en ese preciso momento…

Te amo demasiado Ritsu – apenas y podía decirlo, me faltaba aire, me encontraba totalmente excitada…

* * *

Habíamos cambiado de posición y me encontraba sentada sobre Ritsu y mis piernas estaban rodeando su cadera y mis brazos se encontraban en su cuello… solo había descansado algunos segundos cuando de repente volví a sentir que me penetraba mas rápido de lo normal y un poco brusco sintiendo algo de dolor reprimiéndolo en pequeñas mordidas que le daba en su hombro y eso hacia que ella no dejara de penetrarme con sus dedos, a pesar de que ella no tocara bajo, guitarra o teclado sus dedos eran bien hábiles… llego un momento donde ella se canso y saco lentamente sus dedos de mi y pude ver que estaban embarrados de sangre…

* * *

No solo están embarrados de sangre – me dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras me guiñaba el ojo y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme…

Habían pasado más de una hora, me encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de ella totalmente cansada con los ojos cerrados mientras nos dábamos pequeño besos.

Te amo Ritsu – dije por ultimo con una dulce sonrisa

Yo también Mio – apenas y logre escucharlo y ver una dulce sonrisa en su rostro antes de perder el conocimiento debido al cansancio que tenia.

* * *

_**bueno y que tal? espero que les haya gustado espero sus Reviews :))**_

_**chaito n_n  
**_

_**chobits3 Off  
**_


End file.
